Different Strokes
by Kuroi Kage X
Summary: People are selfish. Let's face it. We hardly think outside of our own selves. When faced with The Holy Grail, a young man enters a war he regrets ever entering. With his Servant by his side, will he change the world for good, for bad, or will he fall in his quest to obtain it? Where is the belfry? In that moment, gentle days end.


**AU: This is just a test to see if anyone will like the story, review/PM, the story/me if you like it. **

I woke up today.

Or...is it even today?

Time doesn't seem to have a meaning anymore, a repetitveness seems to have set in...Question is: How long has it been going on? Did it just start? Or did I just now notice it? Everyday, every single day, whether rain or snow, Issei Ryuudou, my freind and Student Body President, resides outside of the schools gate. Always with the same introduction, always with the same questions, and always, always. With the same "readiness check". It's not just Issei either, other people, the majority of them at least, seem to be repeating the same actions day-to-day. Always Mihami Satake would come running past me at blazing fast speeds and then proceed to trip over a piece of dug out and uneven concrete. Always Sakura Matou would be out in the same hallway, reading the same book, standing. In the exact. Same. Spot. Always our teacher, Taiga, as we call her, trips in the same spot in our class in the morning. . . .

A sudden headhache strikes me, rattles the brain locked within my cranium.

"Shit.." I said, grabbing my head while in-route to Tsukumihara High. I..don't even recall getting out of the bed. This is getting worse. Ever since I noticed something...off, about this school, I've been plauged by horrible and reocurring headaches. The force of some of them nearly knocked me on my ass. I contemplated going to the Nurses office, try to see what's wrong with me. But I don't think I trust anyone anymore. Either I'm going insane and paranoid, or something is very, very wrong with this school. As my headache starts to wind-down to the ever present static in the back of my head, I try to sort out the rest of the information I gathered.

Not everyone is in the repetitious palate the rest of the school is in. I've been subjected to some irregularities regarding those who break the norm, my "best friend" Shinji Matou, Sakuras' older brother, is one of the only ones i know of that aren't doomed to repeat their actions. He shows up at random, and it seems the "scripted events" as I like to call them, are bent when he's arround and makes a fool of himself.

...

I've arrived and as I predicted. Issei is standing in-front of the school gate. Same position. Static. Like he's not even alive. As I walk up towards him, he begins to stir. "Good Morning, lovely wheather we're having, don't you think?" Isseis' cool voice slices through the useless back-drabble of the students conversing by the gate. "...'suppose so." I answered back dryly. You would to if you've been faced with the same conversation for...who knows how long?!

"Huh? Why so surprised?" he said...I don't really see how what I said could be taken as "surprised". See? This is what makes me feel like this is all "scripted"! He continues his daily, nearly-one-sided, conversation: "The student council already announced that we will conform to the school rules strictly starting today." Please, forgive me if this doesn't take me by "surprise". Honestly, this whole conversation is annoying. I would just leave, but...I don't want to be rude...even if he might not be "real".

"First, let me check your student ID. Obviously, it should be with you at all times." More useless dribble... "Here, can we hurry this along?" I asked while handing him my ID. I already knew I wasn't going to get a response to my question. He never responds back to it. Doubt it'll change this time. "Shingen Takeda." Yes. Thank you for stating the obvious. It's not like I didn't know my name or something. . .Speaking of, I'm extremely proud of my name. I'm honored to have been named after my ancestors.

"Now, time for a uniform check.." Issei followed his statement by quickly glancing over me. Studying the horrendous uniform we're all given. Everyone in school wears them...Huh, actually...Thinking about it, Shinji doesn't.. Once Issei is done checking me over, he continues,.""… Collar, check! Pants hems, check! And your socks… check! Next is the contents of your bag… Notebooks, textbooks, pencil box! Not even a whiff of contraband. Your nails are evenly cut, and your haircut is sensible." I always had a problem with Issei checking my bag. Invasion of private property I say! Even if I brought something unscrupulous it shouldn't be the school concern. Well, as long as it doesn't see the light of day while during class.

"Ack!" A sudden headache struck me again. A wave of nausea passing over me in mere moments. "Damn it! Why does this keep happening?!" I grab my head and stumble. Issei continues on with his speech, taking no note of my obvious discomfort and pain.

"Indeed, quite remarkable. You're a model Tsukumihara High Academy student. Someone like you ought to consider a future in student government. You'd be perfect for it. Oh, but I'd never try to coerce you into joining the student council. We aren't like that. Now then, off to your classroom! Enjoy your day." He walks off while I continue to gasp in pain. "I-I can do this! It's not the first time you've had a migrane!" My self-issued encouragement seemed to work. I could just feel the headache receeding back to a numb static in the back of my brain. "Phew" releasing a sigh of relif, I wished I was near a wall so I could lean against it. Hearing the school bell ring, I sprused myself up. _Not like it matters_, I thought. Finished fixing my uniform, I followed the throngs of people into the building and proceeded to climb the stairs until I reached my Homeroom, room 2-A


End file.
